Traces: Flowers
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Fic 9 of the Traces series. After a lover's spat, Naruto wonders just went wrong in their relationship.


This is fic 9 of the Traces series. Each fic of the Traces series takes a song from the 70's and turns it into a one-shot story. The song that this story is based on is "You Don't Bring Me Flowers" by Neil Diamond and Barbra Streisand.

_**Sanji Himura Presents**_

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Flowers**_

"Why are you doing this Ino," Naruto asked her with his voice raised. It was clear to the two of them that their marrage was on the rocks and getting worse.

"Because, Naruto, you never bothered to tell someone that you loved me," Ino argued back, nearly slapping him in the process.

"But Ino, I made you my mate fifteen years ago."

Ino cut him off, "and you haven't said anything ever since. You haven't said you loved me in public, you haven't made love with me since little Minato was born ten years ago, and worst of all, you haven't legally married me since I've agreed to be your mate."

Naruto finally had it, "I'm sick of this, I'm leaving." A door slamming was the only thing that told Ino that he left.

Naruto was walking in the park. Today was the day that lovers come to the park to celebrate their love. Everyone from married couples to people who are looking for their signafant other were there looking at the other with either distain or love. Naruto belonged to the former as he looked at the couples and the married with a pang of jelousey and wondered why Ino would treat him like that. He treated her right, that was in his heart as he looked at the people.

The people were not paying attention to him, which is good in his eyes. Some of the people were presenting flowers, while others were presenting golden engagement rings asking to marry them. Naruto spat at them. As far as he was concerned he didn't need a wife, just someone to raise little kits and take care of the house. The fifteen years that he knew and mated with Ino put the thought into his mind that he found what he was seeking, hell, she even denounced the Yamata clan after her father moved to block her move to his apartment, and later the Namikaze estate in council meetings.

"You wish that Ino would be put in her place, don't you," a voice shook him out of his thoughts. Naruto turned and saw an old woman sitting on a bench that he was sure wasn't there before. Motioning him to sit beside her, Naruto followed the directions and sat beside her.

"Why are you here," Naruto spoke, his voice uncertain to trust her or not.

"Oh, just reminicing the days that you use to pray for someone to love you for you and not hate for what is inside you."

"How do you know about the fox?"

"I was the one who sent her to be your true mate, however I can't undo the seal that Hades and your father put on you two so you can never experience that true love."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners, I am called Aphrodite, the goddess of love. You may have seen your mother, Athena, the goddess of love and war somewhere in the estate that you reside."

"This is too much to take in. Why did I abuse Ino like that?"

"Because several generations ago, someone on Ino's side of the family slept with the Juubi and mothered a child. Several seals were placed on the child, giving him a bloodline that was powerful as well as shaming my name. Thankfully, the bloodline thinned to the point where they are like you and me."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Her bloodline could only be restored by having a child that was conceived by true love. This time we will do it right."

"What is the point, Ino is mad at me. Complaining that I haven't done anything for her since we became mates."

"Look at the people out there. Do they satisfy their lust by sleeping around with women that they claim that it is true love? Or they honor me by marring their mates and have children that grow up strong?"

Naruto couldn't give her a straight answer. As the pair looked out at the couples that are starting to leave, he asked, "How can I fix this?"

"There is no simple answer, young one, but I will tell you this, go buy her some flowers and a ring. Marry her."

Naruto, looking like he had a weight lifted from his shoulders, ran off and did as the old woman asked. When he returned to the estate, he was shocked to find that Ino was still there. They kissed with passion as he presented her with flowers and her engagement ring.

The next few months were a whirlwind. The pair promptly married, and Ino was restored to her position as heiress of the Yamata clan. The pair would go on to live a happy and full life in marriage, and yes, he continued to buy her flowers.


End file.
